Talk:Recent Updates/@comment-175.136.1.147-20141014075800/@comment-1820055-20141014090827
World 3 why UC and SP only? brave gacha gives at least an R, as you said yourself. you should already have them. so no we didn't use UCs on it XD Gold * sell monsters. i dont mind much which one is better or not to sell. i checked, gold is always 7.5 times the exp it gives * sell unused gear when you've crafted better ones, at least get the nine main deck fully armed. Crystal * I just brave each time I get a 5th crystal * I'd like to point out Dan does it every 10 crystals, thus two draws per brave gacha * grind the stars yes. go back to world 1 and 2 to clear those stars * clear the character stories, yes. Feeding * we mostly use the UC technique when feeding gets expensive, which happens when the target soul is high level * if anything, feeding it and alternating sell monster for gold would not matter to me, its directly proportional, (exp x 7.5 = gold) Stats * when moving forward to clear nodes, i think everything is needed, but yes atk/def is pretty much what we look for * when clearing boss battles, HP/def/recovery might mean a win or game over * when on pvp, i think speed plays a big part, where, whoever goes first kills first, thus it doesnt matter if you're attack 99999 if youre already dead during my turn * when going backwards to clear left stars, it'd nice to have the HP/def souls moving. you'll need the no one dies star I'd like to answer, although I can't call myself a free user now that I have deck expansions from the excess when I bought marriage doc in kancolle for 700, the remaining 300 were put to good use here on Last Summoner. AP * you don't need to use or buy AP pots. just wait it out, watch anime or play other games while it regenerates, like kancolle's morale, and AP pots being mamiya. * leveling up your HQ will ease things up. see my AP bar, with 7 hours regen when exhausted. and yes I wait it out. * my first AP potion usage was on the first day, since I didn't know much about the interface and just clicked whatever, I didn't know there was even AP, and I unknowingly clicked the use a potion confirmation * my next usage was for the event, I wanted to clear it within the first 24 hours so I used 3 pots, all of which were freebies. * they give out decent amount of AP potions. most of which you won't even use if you're not planning a "blitz" * I don't see AP being a hurdle on anything, except for events like these if you started late. Other than that, it's all good, it's not a race. Beta Testers * I don't think any of us here were beta testers * and yes they have bleeding edge against us, but we can work on it Rarity Codes * Rarity codes such as R, SR, SSR were used largely on many other JP games, like LoW * it's also the first time I played a game with rarity codes, same with the others probably * though its pretty much self explanatory, except SP code which JD figured out as special World 3 * looks like RNG playing around * I didn't get my SSR until second half world 3, until then I only had SR Yukimura and the free Takeda, others are all R... and no.. my souls were not lv40 either. * yes the enemy clone skill is annoying, that's why we focus fire on the one with that ability first * and yes you can click on an enemy before selecting medals to target it first * you might wanna clear world 1 and 2 stars to get those crystals and get exp enough to battle world 3. that's what we all did before continuing Poison * ah yes, use refresh skill * back then it was still bugged so I never used it, I relied on the big heart medals * but now try that refresh skill, just put on lv1 so low SP cpst, works great. * two mages in a line. it will cure poison for all nine souls. Crystal * Back then, we were happy just to get a new face on the deck, and is probably true even now. * The Rs will make up most of your team. Do not belittle them. It's the same for everyone. There's not enough luck in the world to get all SSR/SRs, but there will come a time you will get yours. * Do not expect an SSR/SR. It's one thing I've learned. Back then, the most number 1 reason I lost is that there's always around three unleveled souls in my deck, mainly because those "spots" are for Joan of Arc and Lancelot. But I learned, expect that you'll never get them and work with whatever you have. Now kenshin is also fairly leveled on Lancelot's spot, and Notoria is leveled enough for Joan's spot. am not also expecting a napoleon so genghis khan is properly leveled. * How many brave gachas have you tried so far? * How many stars have you cleared on World 1 and 2? maybe a percentage of all the stars in that map? * we all rage all the same. now we do when we get dupe R. one time i got akechi three times in a row, so what am I gonna do with all those? yes I raged and complained all the same, that was fking 180 stars gdmmit!, when another star will cost another battle coz that boss didn't die from the burst 3, but u did the combo... but all those, not enough to stop me from playing.... THAT IS UNTIL THE DAY I GET JOAN OF ARC! I CAN QUIT IN PEACE IF I GET HER